


Russia's Panda

by Anya Braginsky (lilmissravingwriter)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, International Relations, Pandas, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissravingwriter/pseuds/Anya%20Braginsky
Summary: Russia loves China. No, wait. He actually just likes the pandas.





	Russia's Panda

China woke up early as usual. The first rays of the sun shone brightly through his crimson-draped windows, just as his backyard was filled with the incessant crowing of the eight, enormous roosters he keeps for the cockfights. It was a Saturday; a day to relax from his work.

China sighed contentedly. It's a beautiful thing to wake up into such a fine weather; he certainly made the right decision to renovate his residence. For the past week he's been waking up with a lot more luck than he ever had in his life. His feng shui improved since he relocated that tree blocking his main door, and put all charms and furniture in their proper places where they can channel that positive energy most efficiently. China has had a quiet and wonderful life since the change, and he was keen to make out the best of these with a huge smile on his face.

China usually starts his mornings by putting the kettle to a boil. He relishes in the refreshing and calming sensations of Oolong tea, which, despite being quite laborious to make, is his favorite among the numerous kind of teas he could produce from his garden. He would do his chores while waiting for the water; not that there's much in the list. His helper, Anzan, does all the housekeeping work way before the sun rises in the sky so that the only thing really left to do is to give the chicken their share of corn and supply those furry, black-and-white creatures in his garden with some water and bamboo.

China sat back in his relaxing chair, basking in the fresh, morning air and sipping his tea. A small smile emerged in his lips as he thinks of how perfect the day would be.

Or at least, what he thought it would have been if that cursed telegram hadn't come along. It had only been a little time since his reverie when the postman knocked on his door to deliver the confounding message. It had come from a long way off, and bears the seal of that which China wished he would never have to see in his doorsteps.

 

He flipped it between his fingers and turned a ghostly pallor as he read it:

The weather is good today. I'm coming to visit.

-Russia

 

China let out a loud curse pass his lips. Just when all his luck was starting to become better, that freaking Russia has to ruin everything. If only he wasn't another superpower, he would have been able to dismiss the matter as if waving away a fly. But as it is, Russia has a reputation for being intimidating; and intimidate he did China.

Truth be told, China doesn't even know what that other nation wants with him. He's been following China around since the 1960s, and the dude simply won't back-off. It was annoying. Add in the most unexpected and most unwelcome telegram, and it was sure enough to turn his sweet mood into a bitter-sour temperament. Surely, it can drive someone crazy enough when your culture dictates you to make a lot of preparations for your visitors; and even more so if the said visitor arrives at no less than within two hours of the notice.

He had only gone halfway in cooking his famous pancit when three sharp knocks were heard at the door, followed by a well-built body and a head of pale, ashen-blonde hair China knew so well.

"Ivan!"

Russia looks gentlemanly in his black tweed suit and blue, satin overcoat, which gracefully complements the violet color of his eyes.

"Yao" the intimidating nation greeted in return.

"Ayeee! Why did you have to arrive so early ~aru? The food's not even ready."

Believe it or not, Yao is very strict when it comes to food and he serves no less than 8 dishes for a visitor. But seeing that his visitor was a lot, ehem, a bit too early, 6 dishes including the pancit would have to do.

"Come sit down ~aru." He handed a box of cigars to his guest, although still quite salty about the unexpected entrance. "So why's you come here eh?" He asked, his brows arching in suspicion of the blonde nation's intentions.

"Nothing, da. It was just good weather I thought I'd come and visit."

Ivan smiled innocently. Perhaps he had no evil intentions in visiting Yao after all, but who knows? Russia's gentle smile is just one of the things that can never be trusted. To the contrary, his gentle demeanor only add to the aura of dread and fear around him. And who wouldn't begin to suspect in such a sweet smile from an old enemy?

Yao was staring Ivan down now, his chin high and shoulders squared, hoping to intimidate the other enough to spill the object of his visit. But Ivan didn't even notice him. He was looking at the direction of the garden, where cute, fluffy balls were playing and eating grass shoots.

Slowly, Ivan's eyes twinkled and a smile crept up to his face. He rounded on the Chinese man with hope in his eyes. "Are those yours, da? They're really cute!" He practically rushed to the glass doors of the garden to try and befriend the creatures. Surprisingly, Yao didn't stop him from going out and playing with them.

Huh. Not quite what Yao expected. He had been so sure that Russia had evil plans and was ready to coax it out of him. And here is the said nation, staring with awe at his pandas and cuddling them in his arms.

A lot of questions swirled around Yao's head at this unexpected gesture.

Is this really the cold-hearted Russia they all knew? Is it possible that he also had a hidden side of him that was really soft? Were his invitations of friendship not really fake at all? Was he really not aware of how cruel he can be at times? Does he really have a good heart amidst the cold, intimidating stone-like features? What if that was all he needed? Someone to trust him? To hold him, and cuddle him. What if he just wants to be loved or have something to love?

Idiot. He thought.

If he's really desperate to be loved, he should just call on Belarus and not Yao's Pandas.

Yao surveyed him again with his critical eyes. There was nothing in Ivan's face but pure joy and delight. He's had two pandas in his lap, hugging two more with each arm and another big one hugging him from the back. The pandas were not that playful even with Yao.

Well, whatever it is, there really must be something special in him then.

Seeing that the other nation's been having so much fun left him with nothing to do, so he went back into preparing the remaining three dishes for which he was sure his guest would be ravenous over.

And he was right.

It took three hours before Ivan finally left the cute, furry creatures alone. He's washed his hands and sat at the other end of the table where he ate Yao's dishes with such fervor, Yao couldn't help but to be proud and smile himself. He finished dish after dish saying "This is wonderful, da!" and by the end of the meal the two have quite a pleasant atmosphere surrounding them.

Maybe Ivan brought good feng shui after all.

Dusk was falling when the blonde-haired nation finally decided to leave. It really surprised Yao that he just wanted to visit; they didn't even talk about anything political the entire time. It was odd, knowing this different side of Ivan. Ivan the terrible, he thought. That was how Yao always called him in his mind. But now it didn't really felt right.

Ivan the Great?

He mentally snorted. There's nothing that great about the guy. He can still be cruel-minded if he decides to, but you can't disagree that there's just really a different story behind him. A noble one.

Ivan the friend?

Horrible. China and Russia are not friends.

And yet something in Ivan's eyes made Yao melt. He was staring at the garden again, eyeing the furry creatures he had so liked earlier.

I wonder if he would miss them. Maybe he's just been really misunderstood all this time.

That's it!

Ivan the misunderstood.

Yao couldn't think of a better name to replace him with. He can be mean and intimidating, but he's not that like that all the time. He could be caring, and compassionate, and thoughtful.

Yao's eyes twinkled with an idea, and it was the best he had in the past week.

Ivan was already crossing the threshold when Yao called on him to wait. He stopped in his tracks, waiting as to why the Chinese man called back to him. Sonn Yao appeared with a ball of black-and-white in his arms, walking briskly to where he was and beaming. Yao put the cute animal in his arms, his face expectant and searching for a hint of joy. For a moment Ivan was too stunned to speak.

"Yao?" he raised questioning brows at the Chinese.

"You seemed to like them so much ~aru. I thought you could bring one home." Yao grinned.

That was all it took for Ivan to break his defenses. The poor fella was on the verge of hysterics for his happiness, crying his thanks and praises on Yao's shoulders.

"I promise I'll take care of him, da! He's gonna have as many bamboo as he wants, I'll import it from you, da! He'll sleep in my bed with me and he'l be somewhere warm. I'll take really really really good care, da! Thank you, thank you, da!"

Ivan shook Yao's hands excitedly, and his eyes were filled with gratitude. Sure, their relations have been quite restrained after the Sino-Soviet split, and he never expected a gift from China. Not even a show of cordiality. But there he was, holding one of the things he has always wanted in his life - A Panda!

Strange as it may seem, the nation does have a heart for all things cute and fluffy. And China's Pandas caught his eye since the last years. He just don't know how to ask for one. Even if he had money to spend, China might see it as an insult and not sell him even one. He had been afraid that China would lock away the Pandas should he know that he's got his eyes on them, and he will never get to have one.

Better to see them from afar than being completely taken away.

But now Russia's grins reached his ears. Yao wasn't such as stringy as he thought after all, not like the man in his mind whose only thought in life is to cook pancit, invade other countries and make nonsense predictions of the future. He was nice, and Ivan was thankful to him from his heart.

"Just give them enough food, ~aru. They already love you so much, I'm sure no problem will come your way eh?"

The Chinese man also grinned as he watched the blonde-haired nation walk away from a distance. They were 2 countries fighting for power - Russia and he. But as far as he is concerned, they are not as different after all.

Just both misunderstood.

Both soft beneath the armor.

Both just searching for happiness.

Yao smiled. Somehow, in some way, it was a lucky day after all.

 

Note: Special thanks to my friend _Claire_ for giving me not just the Panda from my year-end wishlist, but also for the idea for my first ever fan-fiction. I hope y'all like it despite the grammar and the fact that it's just a one-shot. Tell me all what needs fixing, eh? Cheers!


End file.
